This invention generally relates to mobile imaging systems and more specifically to a head-mounted imaging device.
Previously developed mobile imaging systems generally used large, expensive imaging devices positioned to one side or above a user""s head, thereby contributing to parallax errors and/or interfering with a user""s vision. In addition, previously developed mobile imaging systems lacked visual or audio indicators able to indicate a status of various operating parameters of a recording device recording video signals generated by the imaging device. Further, such mobile imaging systems lacked an audio recording device, such as a microphone, and most notably, lacked multiple microphones able to record sound data in a multi-channel format.
Still further, previously developed mobile imaging systems lacked a single switch adapted to control both the operation of a remotely located recording device and the imaging device. Thus, control of both the imaging device and the recording device requires multiple control buttons, leading to increased operating complexity and expense.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a mobile imaging system is provided. The mobile imaging system includes a support apparatus adapted to be worn by a user, and an imaging device coupled to the support apparatus. The imaging device is adapted to receive and convert light into video signals for recordation by a recording device.
The mobile imaging system further includes a communication system adapted to transmit video signals to the recording device. The mobile imaging system still further includes a switch coupled to the communication system. The switch is actuatable between first and second positions, wherein when the switch is actuated from the first position to the second position, a selected operating parameter of both the recording device and the imaging device is altered.